We Built This Love
by Danielle Shepherd
Summary: Six inter-connected drabbles, each inspired by a different song, that follows Charles and Elsie on their journey from friends, to marriage and beyond. No spoilers beyond the Series 5 Christmas Special.


**A/N: So this was the direct result of a half an hour bus ride back from a really dull meeting last week, an iPod on shuffle and an OTP that seem to be claiming every single song I listen to at the moment. So let me know what you think. Each little bit takes its title from a song that I listened to on my journey and Chelsie claimed for themselves. The title comes from the same song as the first drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them from time to time, and then put them back exactly as Julian Fellowes left them. I also don't own the songs that the titles for each drabble comes from.**

* * *

_1 - We found strength in each other's arms_

They never made it a regular thing. Both believed this would make it easier to keep their feelings hidden. But in a world where relationships between servants was discouraged, both were willing to take what little comfort they could get. Especially at times of grief when these instances were most common.

This time it had been Lord Grantham coming down to the servants hall to bring them all the news that Matthew Crawley had been killed in a car accident. After the news had been broken, everyone had tried and failed to go about their usual business. Once again death had come to Downton taking a new parent with it when it left. Charles had found Elsie stood in the middle of her sitting room, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. Without warning, Charles found memories of the night Lady Sybil died at the forefront of his mind's eye and recalled how they had comforted each other. In a few short steps, he had crossed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. After a moment or two, he felt her arms slide around him, as she held him tighter and let the tears fall. Charles didn't mention it when he felt her tears seep through to his shirt. Elsie didn't say anything when she felt his lips brush briefly across the top of her head.

It had been years since they'd actually been like this. Not since the day War had been announced had they held each other. Even when they'd lost Lady Sybil, the brief touch of hands had been enough to get them through that first night, and then the following days. This time though, they knew they would need this closeness in the coming days. The house had once again lost its heir, and both Charles and Elsie knew they would need the strength the other could give. They needed to be strong to lead the staff and to be there for the family.

* * *

_2 - You knew what it was, he is in love_

It had been a tiring day. After several weeks in London, the family had returned to Yorkshire, and all the staff had spent most of the day readjusting to the differences between the houses. It didn't help that they had all been up since half past five to make sure that everything was ready for them to catch the ten am train. Thankfully after several months of parties, the family had decided an early night was in order, so they'd all been able to get to bed fairly early.

As she exited her sitting room, Elsie noticed that the backdoor was slightly ajar. She made her way over to it and looked out into the servants courtyard. She saw Charles sat on the bench looking up at the night sky.

"Whatever are you doing out here?" Elsie asked as she moved to sit down beside him.

"Look up," he replied.

As she did so, she saw what it was that had enthralled him. The sky was full of stars, certainly more than you could see while in London.

"Its always nice to see a sight like this after months in London," he explained "you don't get sight likes this there."

"I thought you enjoyed London," Elsie commented, noting a hint of wistfulness in his tone

"I do," Charles nodded.

"You'll probably enjoy it more when Mrs Bute's back."

"I wouldn't say that Mrs Hughes," he smiled down at her, with a look she couldn't quite describe.

Later that night, Elsie lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Even though she was tired, she just couldn't seem to get to sleep. Her mind kept replaying her conversation with Charles out in the courtyard, and the look on his face. She was fairly sure she hadn't seen that look on his face before. At least she didn't think she had. A few moments later, it came to Elsie in a moment of clarity. She had seen that look at least once before. The day at the beach. Elsie had seen that same look on his face when they'd shared a glass of wine when they'd returned and the staff had gone up to bed. The look coupled with what he'd said outside led her to one simple conclusion. Just like she was with him, Charles Carson was in love with her.

* * *

_3- I've got pins and needles on my tongue/Anticipating what's to come_

The guests had gone, the family had gone to bed, as had the staff. Mr Bates had returned to Downton, and he and Anna had headed back to their cottage. The only people left up were Charles and Elsie. Both were stood in her sitting room, the remnants of the punch had been drunk leaving empty glasses on table. Neither spoke a word, just stood looking at each other. Both seeing love reflected in the other's eyes. It left them in no doubt that this just wasn't for convenience sake or just because Charles didn't feel like changing his plans of them buying a cottage together. They weren't entering into this next stage of their life lightly, but with the knowledge that every moment of their friendship had ultimately been heading towards this.

Somewhere in the distance, they heard a clock chime midnight. Both jumped a little, as they hadn't realised it had gotten so late.

"I think that's telling us it's time to go up," Elsie commented, finally breaking the silence.

"I think you're right," he replied, "long day tomorrow."

"It's always a long day," she smiled as she looked down at their entwined hands.

Together, they exited her sitting room and walked towards the sleeping quarters hand in hand. Normally, they would have walked up the separate staircases to their respective halves of the corridors. Tonight however, they couldn't bare to separate just yet. They came to a stop at the door in the middle of the corridor.

"Goodnight Mrs Hughes."

"Goodnight Mr Carson."

Despite saying goodnight, neither made a move to actually go to their respective rooms. After several moments of silence, Charles placed a hand on her cheek and moved his face a little closer.

"May I?" he asked, his intent clear.

"Yes," she breathed as his face moved a little closer to hers and their lips met.

It only lasted a brief moment, both Charles and Elsie were very much aware of where they were. That anyone could disturb them, or that one snap of willpower and they'd be in one of their bedrooms. Almost as if to illustrate the point, there was a creak from the female side of the corridor. Elsie smiled apologetically and quickly closed the door with a hurried goodnight, lest anyone see the two by the open door at midnight.

Sometime later, both lay awake in their respective beds, as they reflected on the nights events. Both could feel the others lips against their own, and both couldn't help but wonder what was to come.

* * *

_4- And with this ring/For all eternity_

Charles sat silently in the front pew of the church. This was it. This was the day when he and Elsie would be joined in holy matrimony. If he was honest with himself, he had been waiting for this day, for many years. He couldn't be sure, but he felt it stemmed all the way back to their first meeting, almost as though a seed of something had been planted and had put down roots. Little by little, Elsie had chipped away at him, gotten him to reveal more and more about himself. She had never judged him, just asked to see the man beneath the livery. To see what had made Charles Carson the man he was.

As he heard the low hum of the many villagers that were in attendance, Charles felt the nerves begin to set in again. He had avoided them for the most part, completely aware of the fact that there was nothing that could stop Elsie from marrying him. He pulled out the simple gold band from his pocket and rolled it between his fingers. For the past few weeks, it had been his talisman. His proof that this was reality and not just a dream.

As he looked around the room, Charles noticed that the Crawley family had arrived. He had known that Ladies Mary and Edith would be in attendance as would Lord and Lady Grantham. However, he hadn't been aware that both the Dowager and Mrs Crawley would be attending. Before he had time to feel nervous though, he caught sight of Beryl hurrying to her seat. He took a breath and moved to stand at the front of the church. As he did so, he caught sight of Elsie out of the corner of his eye. She was stood in the vestibule waiting for her cue, and Charles felt all of his nerves dissipate.

"Need to feel steady?" Elsie teased lightly, as she felt him grip her hand a little tighter than he usually did when she finally reached him.

"Always," he replied with the smile he saved just for her.

* * *

_5 - Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

It really wasn't fair Elsie mused, as she sipped her tea, trying to keep the raging thoughts at bay.

Up until now, Elsie had always had the odd moment where she wondered how her life would have turned out if she'd married when she was younger. Those moments had normally come after a particularly long or trying day. She never regretted one moment of her life in service though. Not when it had led her to Charles Carson, the man she now called her husband. However, at this exact moment in time, she was glad she hadn't married young. Not when one touch was enough to drive her crazy.

A simple brief touch of hands as they'd passed in the corridor, made her want him to pin her against the wall and take her right there. Their fingers touched briefly when he handed her a cup of tea in the servants hall, and Elsie wanted to drag him up to their room by his tie.

"Everything alright?" Charles asked touching her arm briefly to get her attention as he noticed she seemed a little distracted.

"Just fine," she replied. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him turn his attention back to the list for the annual cricket match, a small smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. It left Elsie in no doubt that he knew exactly what it was his touch did to her.

Elsie later discovered that it not only did his touch drive her crazy, but she could do exactly the same to him. She noticed it when Charles's eyes would close briefly as she brushed his jacket before he went up to serve. Or the small groan he'd emit when her hand subtly grazed his thigh as she picked up a napkin from her lap at mealtimes. In those moments, Elsie allowed herself a smile of victory. Maybe it wasn't so unfair that he could make her come undone with just one touch.

* * *

_6 - There's no hurry anymore_

The hazy morning sunshine shone through a gap in the thin curtains casting the room in a light golden glow. As the sun rose higher, it moved across the floor, and eventually landed on the sleeping couple. Elsie slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head slightly to see what the time was. She allowed herself a smile when she saw that it was half past eight. Mindful not to wake her slumbering husband, Elsie carefully extracted herself from his embrace and stretched out. Yesterday they had retired. Left their life of structure and routine. Swapped it for a life of leisure, one where they decided what they did and when. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. At the end of the week, they would be taking a long overdue trip to Lytham Saint Anne's to visit Becky. But for the next few days, they had decided to close the door to any visitors. To just enjoy the peace and quiet. Especially as they'd no longer have to listen to Thomas's gripes or Molesley's jokes falling flat.

"What are you thinking about?" Charles asked in a thick, sleep filled voice, his eyes trained solely on his wife.

"Nothing really," Elsie replied as she turned to face him, "just what we have to get used to," she added, as she moved her head to rest on his chest, "if we were up at the Abbey, we'd have already been up for several hours."

"And not had a moment's peace," Charles commented, "unlike now," he added as he titled her head up and kissed her lightly.

"Very true," she smiled "and we've no one to interrupt us," she finished with a smirk, before she reached up and kissed him again.

As the outside world began its day, Charles and Elsie Carson, lost themselves in the moment and each other. Both agreed it was the best way to start their retired life. One they'd make sure to repeat every morning for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Songs that inspired each little drabble:**

**1 - Empire by Ella Henderson**

**2 - You Are In Love by Taylor Swift**

**3 - Heartbeat Song - Kelly Clarkson**

**4 - All of Me - Blake**

**5 - Crazy In Love (Beyonce cover) by Sofia Karlberg**

**6 - When All Is Said And Done by Pierce Brosnan and Meryl Streep**

**If you want to listen to any of these songs, they're all on youtube, and iTunes, and maybe other music platforms. **

**Let me know what you thought of this little fic.**


End file.
